


Full-stop

by ladyxdaydream



Series: In The Margins [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: ☆ »» prompt: one person stopping a kiss to ask “do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: In The Margins [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517534
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Full-stop

Kakashi was trying to keep his distance, and Iruka… well, Iruka was _not_.

Their Friday night ritual had been shaken up when Iruka suggested they go _out_ for dinner and a movie, as opposed to their usual ordering-in and Netflix. Usual meaning… what they’ve been doing almost every Friday night without fail for the past two years.

Kakashi couldn’t tell you why leaving the house made such a difference, but it did.

Iruka wasn’t wearing sweatpants—he was wearing jeans that rudely accentuated his ass. And he smelled incredible. And his hair was down. And he grazed Kakashi one too many times on their walk from the restaurant to the theater for it to be an accident.

It felt like something Kakashi never dared to dream, never allowed himself to contemplate.

It felt like a date.

“What are you thinking about?” Iruka asked on their walk back to his apartment. They were so close, their shoulders bumped.

Iruka lived in the heart of the city, where everything you needed could be reached on foot. Kakashi was grateful for it, because he had a lot circling around in his mind right now.

What was he _thinking_ about?

Kakashi was thinking about the way Iruka had lifted the arm rest between their seats halfway through the film; his hand resting on his own thigh, as if waiting for Kakashi to take it. Kakashi couldn’t even remember the plot, because he was too busy trying to understand his own drama unfolding in front him. Too busy trying to figure out if he was reading the signs right, or making them up entirely.

What was he _thinking_ about?

“I was wondering if I left the light on for Pakkun,” he lied.

“Hm,” was all Iruka said. And then:

“I like this jacket,” he announced, tugging low on the cuff, his fingers grazing Kakashi’s palm. “Is it new?”

“Uh, no,” Kakashi swallowed, goosebumps breaking out across his skin. “I’ve just never worn it before.”

“Aw, did you dress up for me?” Iruka teased, with a wide, beautiful smile on his face.

“I—um,” Kakashi blushed. “It’s just—we usually don’t—,”

“We usually don’t go out?” Iruka supplied.

Kakashi nodded, coming to a stop in front of his motorcycle in the parking lot.

Iruka fell silent again. Kakashi could feel his assessing stare—it was making him sweat—but he was afraid to meet it.

“Uh, my helmet,” Kakashi started to say. He’d left it in Iruka’s apartment for safe-keeping. “I should—,”

“—You should ask me out,” Iruka cut across him.

“What?” Kakashi asked dumbly, before blinking away his shock, his heart beating wildly in his chest. “But we hang out all the time…”

He didn’t want to assume what Iruka meant. He _couldn’t_ assume what Iruka meant.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…” Iruka cursed, before pulling Kakashi in for a kiss.

Kakashi’s heart went from frantic to full-stop, and for one solid second, he thought he’d died.

Iruka had been Kakashi’s best friend since their early teens. Now, at 27, Iruka had come to mean so much more to him than that. For the sake of their friendship, Kakashi was ready to suppress those feelings for his entire life. He’d already been doing it for years.

He broke the kiss.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kakashi asked, trying to keep the dam inside his chest intact; it was getting harder and harder by the second. “There’d be no going back. I wouldn’t be able to, Iruk—“

Iruka kissed him again, deeper and more passionate, his answer clear.

Kakashi’s hands flew to the back of Iruka’s head, pressing his lips hard against Iruka’s, before loosening up so they could both breathe.

“I’ve been in love with you since I was 15, Kakashi.” Iruka laughed, delight dancing in his eyes. “I think a decade is enough time to be sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me [on tumblr](https://ladyxxdaydream.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
